Confessions
by MaddyPie
Summary: Munk & Dem both confess to each other who they like. One-shot


Disclaimer – I don't own anything

**Disclaimer**** – **I don't own anything!

**AN**** – **So, I wrote this is kind of a hurry, so I'm not completely happy with the ending because you can totally tell I was rushing. But eh, whatever. Hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway. :)

**Confessions**

Demeter sat in the place she always sat when she just wanted to get away and think. It was a tall pile of junk that was hidden deep inside the Junkyard with a great view of the city. And on a night like this - every star shining, a full moon, and thousands of lights from the city twinkling - it was exactly what she needed. Not only was it the perfect place for relaxation and quiet, it was also the perfect place for her to be alone with her thoughts.

It was very late in the night and she was sure that everyone else was asleep. So she just sat there thinking about that special tom that she has loved since she was just a kitten, but has yet to tell said tom. She wondered why she was so shy around him, and why the words just wouldn't come out right when she tried to talk to him. Bombalurina had told her a number of times that she thought Munkustrap had liked her too, but Demeter just thought Bomba was just trying to make her feel better.

Demeter suddenly heard a noise behind her that broke her from her thoughts. She turned around and tensed when she saw who it was.

"Hi." Munkustrap said.

"Hi." Demeter said looking at the ground.

"So you couldn't sleep either?" Munku asked making his way to where Demeter was sitting.

"Well, yea. But I usually come up here most every night anyway," Demeter answered quietly.

"Oh…" he said sitting down next to her.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a short while.

"So do you come here often?" asked Demi.

"Well, I'm starting to a lot more now. I recently discovered this place and noticed its beautiful view and how peaceful it is up here. And besides, I don't think many of the others know about this place, so if I needed to get away for a moment, I could come here." Munkustrap stated.

"I see."

"What about you? Have you been coming here for a while?" asked Munku.

"Yea. Ever since I was a kitten. This was always my refuge; the place where I could get away and just think."

Munkustrap nodded and seemed to think about his for a while before asking, "So what are you thinking about now?'

Demeter was caught off guard from this question and had no idea what to say, since she couldn't very well say what - or rather who - she really was thinking about.

"Um…well, n-nothing really…" said Demeter more to her paws that she was wringing than Munkustrap.

"What is it? You can trust me."

"I know that, but it's kind of complicated…" started Demeter.

She paused and looked up at him and saw the look in his eyes. She sighed and looked back at the ground, "You're going to think I'm stupid."

"Demeter, I would never think that." said Munkustrap sincerely.

Demeter felt her cheeks get hot.

"Ok, fine," Demi said giving in, "Well, there's this tom I like, and well, I don't know if he likes me or not. Bomba tells me he does, but I don't know how she would know, that's if it's even true! And of course I'm still going to have my doubts because I'll never know for sure unless he actually comes up to me and says, 'Demeter, I like - or love - you. Would you like to be my mate?' But also, the tom I like, well, it would be near impossible for us to be together since he has a lot of responsibilities around the Junkyard. And - oh Heaviside, I'm rambling. I'm sorry for making you listen to my stupid problem." said Demeter also hoping that she didn't give too much away.

"No, no Demeter. It's fine, and it's not stupid at all."

There was a pause.

"But I do have another question."

"Yea?"

"Who is the tom?"

"Oh crap," she though, "What the hell am I suppose to say?!"

"Um…well…" she said out loud.

"It's ok. It's none of my business."

"No, it's not that. I'm just afraid of what you're reaction might be." said Demeter truthfully.

"Oh, well, am I close to him?"

Demeter laughed inwardly at the question.

"Yea, you could say that."

"And you said that he has a lot of responsibilities around the Junkyard right?" Munku asked to double check.

Demeter just nodded, but inside her stomach was doing flips and she was desperately hoping that he wouldn't guess right.

"Um…it's not Old Deuteronomy is it? I mean, I wouldn't really mind, it's just that he's so…old."

Demeter laughed out loud, "No! Munku, that's just wrong!"

"Well, hey! You never know. But I'm glad." said Munkus grinning.

He sat there thinking for a while then said, "How about this; if you tell me who you like, I'll tell you who I like." said Munku with a kittenish grin.

Demi couldn't help but smile, "That's so kittenish Munku! And besides, I already know who you like." she stated casting her eyes downward again.

"You do?" asked Munkus shocked.

Demi simply nodded, avoiding his gaze.

"Who then?" asked Munku with a sly grin, thinking - or knowing rather - that she was most likely wrong.

"Cassandra." said Demi still avoiding his look.

Demeter had always thought that Munkus had a thing for the sleek, brown queen. I mean, what isn't there to like? She was the prettiest in the tribe! Well, next to Bomba that is.

"Cassandra?" he repeated.

Demeter just nodded.

"Why would I like her?" asked the tabby confused.

"Well, I don't know. Because beside Bomba, she's the most beautiful queen in the tribe."

"I don't base everything on looks like Tugger Demi. Besides, the queen I like is way more beautiful than Bomba and Cassi put together." Munkustrap said smiling.

"More beautiful than both of them?" asked Demi looking up at him in utter shock.

Munku nodded, "Uh-huh. But I don't think she realizes just how beautiful she really is." said Munku smiling gently at Demi.

"Well, why don't you just tell her that? I'm sure who ever the lucky queen is will really appreciate that. Especially coming from you."

"Oh Everlasting Cat, I'm hopeless!" thought Demeter to herself as she once again let out a little too much.

Munkustrap's smile widened, "You mean that Demi?"

"Ah, who cares anymore? I can't just stop now." thought Demeter.

"Of course I do. Any queen would be lucky to have you. You're a great catch." said Demeter with a smile

Munku smiled, then took a deep breath, "Demeter, I have something to tell you."

Demi sat up straighter, "Yes?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to say." Munku said looking at his paws in his lap.

"It's ok, you can tell me." said Demi putting her paw on his.

Munku looked at their paws for a second then continued, "Ok, well…the thing is…the beautiful queen that I was talking about is…well, you."

Demeter's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Did she just hear right? Did Munkustrap, the tom of her dreams, just say that he liked her? Or had she just imagined it?

"But I can understand if you don't like me. I mean, why would a queen like you li-"

His sentence was cut short by a kiss from Demeter. When they finally pulled away Munkustrap looked shocked but obviously pleased, and Demeter was blushing - surprised by her own boldness.

"Incase you didn't get it, you were the tom I was talking about." said Demeter still blushing.

Munku chuckled slightly, then taking Demi's paw in his and looking deep into her eyes, very seriously said, "Demeter, I love you."

Demeter felt as if she was going to explode from all the emotions inside of her at that moment. From all the love she felt and the pure excitement from the love of her life telling her the feeling was mutual.

Looking back into his eyes with the same amount of passion and love Demi said, "I love you too Munkustrap."

And with that, they kissed once more and stayed there in each others arms until the sun came up.

**FIN**

Could you tell I was in a hurry? Yea, it was pretty obvious. Oh well!

Reviews yes? :) Gracias!


End file.
